This project will investigate three aspects of psychology associated with fertility termination: 1. the psychological characteristics of individuals and couples which dispose them to terminate their fertility; 2. the decision-making processes which result in fertility termination; and, 3. the psychological consequences which follow and result from the decision. Emphasis in the investigation will be placed on the psychological interaction of marital dyads and on the selection of and reaction to contraceptive sterilization as a special form of fertility termination. Both quantitative and qualitative data will be gathered. All subjects will be followed up for a two year period following their decision. The study design will allow analyses between groups which vary according to sex, age, and type of contraception. The results will provide a multivariate understanding of the end phase of people's reproductive careers, with significant implications for the sciences of fertility behavior and population.